Curse of the Count
by Evil Overlady
Summary: D is hired to slay a vampire lord and rescue the mayor's daughter... Reuploaded in separate chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Curse of the Count

_A/N:_ Vampire Hunter D belongs to Urban Vision, Streamline Pictures, Hideyuki Kikuchi (Asashi Sonorama), etc. No copyright infringement intended; this fic is merely for the enjoyment of fans. This story is mostly based off the first Vampire Hunter D movie (1985). I know little of the rules established in the original universe and haven't the foggiest idea (pun. laugh. :) ) what's in the books that have yet to be translated into English, so my inconsistencies are either (a) non-deliberate, or (b) deliberate if I found the original material just _way_ too depressing... i.e. D is not immortal for the purposes of this story. Long-living, yes, but not immortal. He doesn't go through horses like there's no breeding/manufacturing program, and I named the hand. ;) And for those interested, yes, I do intend to turn this into a mini-series. Mwah-ha-ha...! Anastasia "Stacy" Moonstone is my own character. "Llaw," the name I gave the symbiote, _means_ "hand" in Welsh (And I just picked that language because it's old and most people aren't familiar with it... "ll" is pronounced "hl.") and his back story is my own creation. "Du" of course is the Welsh word for "black or bitter," which to me fits D's personality to a T (Of course, if you want to argue it's short for "Dolores," be my guest. ;) ). "Dorian" in this story is a variant of "Doran," which means "fist" or "stranger, exile." And the horse, Shadow Fright, is mostly mine, although I'm basing him off the one in the aforementioned movie...

I did write a story that precedes this one, but I'm hoping this one will be better and can be read _without_ the first one...

I think that's everything...

**Summary:** D is hired to slay a vampire lord and rescue the mayor's daughter... And D's companion makes a startling discovery of what D's quest is really about... Sequel to "The White Witch."

**Curse of the Count**  
Evil Overlady

- Chapter 1 -

He remembered the scream, the shrill of a madwoman. Blood surged in his veins as the nine-year-old boy rushed up the stairs and through the hall. He flew the bedroom door open.

The woman was pale, slumped in the vampire's arms, blood streaming down her neck. The fiend looked up, eyes aglow.

"_Mom!!_" The boy rushed the creature, stake in hand.

The vampire tried to fend him off, but the boy was unnaturally strong. He slammed the wooden shaft into his chest, using a heavy statuette to hammer it home.

The vampire's attempts to survive were feeble and soon he lost his grip on the mortal plane.

The boy was so overcome with rage, he bared savage white teeth. And for the first time in his life two of his teeth began to grow into long, sharp fangs.

The boy sunk his teeth into the creature's throat and tore off flesh, drinking in his blood.

There would be nothing left of this beast! His mother's death would be _avenged_!

Footsteps sounded in the doorway and candlelight drifted softly into the room. The maid, Morwyn, gasped. "Dorian, what on earth... Oh! My Lord! Heaven forgive us!"

Dorian looked up, blood covering the lower part of his face. The rage vanished, replaced by sadness... and guilt.

"Dhampir!" one of the younger maids accused. "I _knew_ it! Morwyn, I _knew_ it! You raised a _demon_ child!"

"Mehetty, no..." the nanny protested.

"Dhampir! Dhampir! The Lady has been attacked! Her demon child killed her!"

"N-no..." Dorian stuttered, dropping the undead corpse. "I didn't... I tried to _save_ her..."

One of the guards came into the room, shotgun loaded with rock salt aimed at _him_.

"No!" Morwyn diverted the shot, and it blew a hole in one of the dressers instead.

Dorian flinched.

"D, run!" Morwyn cried.

He did so, leaping over the bed to crash through the window. Glass shattered around him... like his life...

D woke up.

It was still raining, and D's cyber horse, Shadow Fright, was nuzzling their sleeping companion, the girl witch they'd met in the previous village.

The trees they'd taken shelter in kept out some of the rain, but still water trickled off D's hat.

He envied the innocence in the girl's face. She'd not seen the horrors he had. ...She didn't hate who she was...

"Awake, I see..." came the symbiote's voice from beneath his left hand. "Bad dreams again...?"

_Llaw..._ D knew the deception waiting in that question... D shifted his weight on his sword pommel. "None of your business..."

"I don't see why you insist on bringing that girl along. She's nothing but trouble... Those villagers were after _her_ to begin with, not you."

A partial truth. They were after any and _all_ supernaturals... "All the more reason she's safer with me."

"_Excuse me?_ She's not our problem, D. Let the humans have her..."

"You forget that I _am_ part human."

"Ha!" the hand scoffed. "You will _never_ be human. Your path's written in blood. You were _born_ blood-thirsty. You will _die_ a blood thirster. It's who you are..."

"_Enough_," D snapped. "Stacy is our guest. She can stay with us for as long as she wishes... End of discussion." D rested his chin on his knuckles.

There was a pause. "Why...?"

D grit his teeth but didn't answer.

"You think there's still hope for this world, don't you?" the symbiote sniffed. "My, D... You _have_ become sentimental since you started hunting for these humans... A single witch won't be enough to oust the vampire nobles from power... Face it. You're on the wrong side..."

D's eyes shone a slight shade of green. "You are my guide, but I am the leader. When you lead me to my prize, I will find you your own body. _That_ is our agreement..."

"It's what you do when you _find_ that 'prize' that worries me..."

"We'll discuss the matter in more details as they become relevant..."

"Huh. Typical..."

A twig cracked loudly and D's vampire-enhanced pointed ears lifted slightly.

Shadow Fright looked up as well.

D motioned for the cyber horse to stay put, and then he slipped into the underbrush...

Merula Hanoch grit her teeth as snap of wood sounded under one careless hoof. _Way to go, Merula... Probably woke up the entire forest population..._

Her horse, Red, pulled taut the reins in Merula's hand, hanging back, realizing her error.

But freezing wasn't going to take back the sound. _I know you're sorry, Red... But we can't just sit here. They'll know where we are._

Suddenly, Red let loose with a shrill ninny and reared up.

"Oh!"

A dark figure grabbed her. Raindrops trickled off the silvery knife suddenly near her throat. "Who are you?" a low male voice asked softly. "Why are you sneaking around my camp?"

Merula resisted the urge to swallow. "I am Merula Hanoch, eldest daughter of Harrell Hanoch, the mayor of Engleberg. We sent word three days ago of our need for a Hunter. Our scouts reported last night that they spotted him in the woods." She raised blue eyes. "May I ask _your_ name, sir?"

"I am D." He lowered the knife. "And I am a Hunter."

Merula slowly eased her way out of his grasp and faced him.

The man was tall and shadowy, wearing a wide-brimmed hat with a jeweled pin in it, and a particularly formidable sword hilt poked out of an opening in his cape.

He held Red's reins. "You shouldn't got wandering outside of town unarmed." He handed her the reins.

"I'm not," she corrected, thumbing the strap of her crossbow slung over her shoulder.

His face held no change in expression.

"Will you ride with me to Engleberg, then?" Merula inquired.

He sheathed his knife. "In a moment. I must awaken my companion."

"My scouts said nothing of a companion," she told him, confused.

"Good," he said and disappeared into the woods again.

Merula rubbed her neck with her free hand then ran shaky fingers through her short black hair. _Phew..._

"Stacy..." came a soft voice.

Stacy slowly opened teal eyes and moaned, pushing herself onto her knees, brushing zigzagged brunette hair back over her peach-colored blouse... "Uh... How long was I out...?"

"Not long." D slid pale thin fingers through the black leather of Shadow Fright's reins. "Here. Take Shadow Fright."

Stacy rubbed a palm against her head. "You know that when you say 'take Shadow Fright' he actually takes _me_, don't you?"

That coaxed a small smile out of the normally serious-faced dhampir. "Just take him..."

Stacy pulled her old pack close, dusting off her brown skirt as she stood. "Where are we going?"

"Into town."

"Into Engleberg?" she asked, but he was gone again.

Stacy sighed. "I hate it when he does that... Well, come on, Shadow Fright. No sense in letting him get himself killed..."

The cyber horse whinnied his agreement, lowering his head to help her into the saddle.

Stacy climbed on and settled in while the DL4 picked his way through underbrush.

When they finally made their way into the clearing, Stacy saw D talking to a short-haired woman standing beside a chestnut regular horse. Stacy's eyes brightened. "I've never _seen_ a _natural_ horse before..." she commented, coming up alongside the mare.

The woman looked up and ran a hand over the mare's flank. "Red's one of a kind... My father owns an entire ranch... Just our way of reclaiming what's left that's pure and good in this world..."

"I'm sure there'll be a demand for them..." D assured her. "Particularly in the south where the numbers of demons and vampires are relatively few and the farmers are on the look out for more work animals..."

"I'll be sure to pass on your suggestions to my father..."

D looked at Stacy. "Stacy, this is Merula Hanoch of Engleberg. Merula, this is my companion, Anastasia Moonstone, Stacy."

Stacy lowered her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Merula."

"Likewise," she acknowledged and faced D. "Come. We must hurry. It'll be nightfall soon and the rain won't last for much longer after that. That's when Lord Sertius has promised to unleash his minions on our town for failing to meet his demands..."

The rain had lessened to a light drizzle and Stacy atop Shadow Fright had wrapped herself in a warm black cloak Merula had lent her.

"We are here," Merula announced, standing between D and her horse. She circled her hand around her mouth and called, "Auditus! Merula crinus in! Nullus vexare!"

A shadow in the watchtower beside the giant gates nodded at her and turned away.

D touched a hand to Shadow Fright's shoulder and asked softly of Stacy without turning, "What are they saying...?"

Stacy frowned. "The language these days aren't _like_ those in the books. It's mostly gibberish... but I _think_ it's some sort of code. She ended it by saying, 'No trouble,' which seems to suggest that if she had left that off then the watchman would know she was being coerced."

D lowered his chin. "Good tactic..."

In a moment the sounds of giant working gears roared and the large gates slowly opened.

"Welcome, my friends, to Engleberg!" Merula greeted, leading them in.

Stacy decided to dismount and walk on the other side of D, leading Shadow Fright.

Some of the townspeople had come out from indoors to stare at the new arrivals. Others peered from kerosene lamp lit windows.

Stacy eyed them nervously.

"You'll have to forgive them..." Merula said quietly. "They're not used to outsiders... but they agree our need is dire..."

The moans of the closing gate made Stacy jerk around, startled.

She thought she saw shadowy figures disappear around a building.

D lay a hand on Stacy's shoulder, and she jolted again before calming her breath.

"We'll do what we can to help you," D told Merula.

Merula seemed relieved. "Thank you." She turned. "This way..." She led them to a white-washed building with fancy eave decorations. "My father is expecting you..."

A quiet young man stood on the porch by the door, leaning against the building, sucking on a cigarette, white fedora drawn low.

"Colt will tend to your steed."

Stacy was about to hand over the reins when D's voice stopped her. "My companion will accompany you to the stables. Afterwards perhaps you would be so kind as to show her to our rooms." D looked at the man pointedly.

Stacy glanced at the vampire hunter questioningly. "D?"

The young man bowed his head. "Of course, sir." He gestured to the back of the building. "This way, miss..."

D nodded and, reluctantly, Stacy went along, wishing she had a _clue_ what he was thinking half the time...

D watched the girl leave, feeling Merula's eyes on his back. "You need not have sent Colt to be her escort. I would've done so myself as soon as you and Father were acquainted."

"My mount trusts Stacy. He does not your farm hand," D explained.

"I thought DL4s were programmed to obey. That's why they make such better mounts than wild beasts..."

D faced her. "Shadow Fright is no ordinary DL4," he told her and stalked through the door.

"Okay..." Merula's voice drew out.

Stacy watched the sun set, uneasy, and with it the rain stopped all together.

"I thought Merula said the rain wouldn't stop until _after_ dark," Stacy said shakily.

"The weather here is unpredictable," Colt said, tossing his cigarette down and stomping it out in the wet street before leading them on into the stables. "We keep as many of the stalls clean as possible... Occasionally we catch a stray..."

Stacy blinked. "You _do_? A stray horse? Where by the two moons do they _come_ from...?"

"Two moons?" Colt cocked his head her way.

Stacy thumbed her backpack straps nervously. "It's, uh, an Ebonian expression..." she said reluctantly.

"Oh," Colt replied slowly then shrugged suede shoulders. "Well, we're not exactly sure... We've been sending scouts to find out. ...They never make it back."

Stacy suppressed a shiver.

The man chuckled. "Oh, don't be like that. Hanging out with _that_ guy's a helluvalot scarier than _my_ story." He guided Shadow Fright into a stall.

Shadow Fright stomped around tentatively then gave a satisfied grunt, and Colt hoisted up some hay and filled his water trough.

"You mean D?" Stacy blinked. "He's not _that_ scary. He's just... quiet. Actually, I saved his life when we first met, and I guess he kinda feels he owes me..." She shrugged.

"Well... Who you choose for companionship is your own business, but in your place I'd choose settling down in some small quiet town to tromping about in the woods... Why _are_ you traveling with him?"

"Uh. ...Well..."

The loud sounds of bells cut her off.

Stacy turned, hand to her chest. "What's that?"

"Trouble..." Colt told her through clenched teeth. "Stay here," he said, grabbed a rifle off a wall mount and ran outside.

Stacy watched him go then grabbed a pitchfork and stood guard outside Shadow Fright's stall.

The cyber horse stopped mid-chew and pricked his ears forward. He whinnied and Stacy whipped around as a vampire burst upward from the hay floor and knocked Stacy to the ground.

The vampire scrutinized the pitchfork and tossed it away.

Several other vampires emerged and started to close in on her and Shadow Fright.

"Mayor Hanoch made a mistake going for help," the first vampire said and his eyes glowed red. "Now, you shall pay..."

Stacy's breath caught in her lungs. She was too afraid even to scream...

________________


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ Vampire Hunter D belongs to Urban Vision, Streamline Pictures, Hideyuki Kikuchi (Asashi Sonorama), etc. No copyright infringement intended; this fic is merely for the enjoyment of fans. This story is mostly based off the first Vampire Hunter D movie (1985).

**Curse of the Count**  
Evil Overlady

- Chapter 2 -

_D!_ It was no use. _Thinking_ his name wouldn't bring him any faster, and even if he had run outside when the bells sounded, there was no way he would know to check on her _here_. To everyone else the trouble was out _there_.

It was up to her.

_Okay... You're a witch... So... do something witchy..._ Stacy brought out one shaky hand and rubbed her thumb and forefinger together. _Come on..._

The vampire leader grinned toothily. "Whatcha going to do, girl? Attack us with your bare hands?..." He snarled at the rest. "Get her!"

She gasped and cupped her hands together. "_Ball of flame_!"

A ball of fire shot out from between her hands and took out three guys directly in front of her who had been standing one in front of the other. The burning head-sized globe knocked them across the room, engulfed them in tongues of flame which soon dissipated, leaving nothing but ash.

The other vampires stared, as surprised as she was.

The first vampire turned back. "You'll regret that, girl."

Stacy shrank. She was beginning to think that she _would_...

Moonlight glinted off a long blade as it came down on three others, splitting them from head to toe. A cape swirled as the hatted figure spun, separating four torsos from their legs, spewing black iquor everywhere.

D touched Stacy's hand briefly. "Are you all right?"

She nodded quickly.

"Get him!" the lead vampire yelled to the few remaining.

D sliced sideways and down again, stopping a mere hair's breadth before splitting the skull of their leader, the only one left standing.

Thick dark liquid dripped off his sword and onto the vampire's forehead. "Who sent you?"

The vampire just stared, paler than Stacy thought possible.

"Answer!" D shouted.

"Uh... Master Sertius... He knew Mayor Hanoch would send for help and the town would be vulnerable then while the humans were distracted..."

"I want you to send a _message_ to Lord Sertius. Think you can manage that?"

"Uh... huh..." He barely nodded.

"Tell him D's come for him..." D withdrew the sword, holding it out to the side, blade pointed to the ground.

The vampire gaped a moment longer then scrambled away into the shadows of the dark stables.

Stacy approached carefully from the side opposite the sword. "That's the first vampire I've ever encountered."

"It won't be the last..." D said softly.

Stacy tightened her lips and looked to where the vampire had gone... lost in her own thoughts.

They dined at the mayor's home, gathering around a long table blanketed in lovely white lace and covered with more food than Stacy had ever imagined.

D had attended out of civility and made no move to join them except in the occasional sip of wine.

It had to be tough, Stacy thought, being half vampire. He'd probably catch and drain a rat later as he did with the squirrels he served for supper in the woods... It twisted Stacy's stomach in knots thinking about it, but he couldn't help who he was or what he needed for survival any more than she could help the occasional turning someone into a toad or the necessity of cleansing her aura to keep out the dark energies that were becoming more prevalent as they entered vampire country...

She _had_ to keep moving. Staying in a town populated solely with regular people would only make herself an open target when conditions got bad... and they always did. As long as small populations were isolated and the supply routes vulnerable and the vampires were in control, things would always be bad...

__

Oh, Grand-mama... I miss you.

"Aren't you hungry, Mister D?" Mayor Hanoch was carving up some pheasant.

"I'll eat a little later," D declined politely. "And it's just D."

Stacy looked at him and then at the uneaten meat and mashed potatoes on her own plate. She hadn't felt very hungry either, not with the thought of Colt cleaning up the stables, leaving an empty chair by her side.

She felt D's eyes on her, and Stacy folded in on herself, wishing she could just disappear like the wind...

A hand fell on her shoulder, and Stacy looked up, meeting Merula's eyes. "You never get used to it," the older woman told her. "Especially, when it becomes personal..." Her blue eyes drifted to the chair across from her on the other side of her father.

"Who sits there?" Stacy asked weakly.

The mayor lowered his eyes sadly. "Placidia, my younger daughter." He finished carving his slice of bird and lay it on his plate. "Lord Sertius took her as an example to me. He promised to return her if I agree to cooperate... But I don't trust him. That's why I called for a Hunter... to be _rid_ of him."

Merula placed a supporting hand on her father's arm.

"What exactly does he want from you?" Stacy asked.

"Our horses," the mayor explained. "He wants to supply his army with something they can _feed_ off of..." He wrinkled his lips in disgust then took in D. "You can't do that with DLs..."

D nodded knowingly. "What does he want this army for? Do you know?"

The mayor shook his head. "No, and if I did I _damn_ sure would've come up with a plan by now..."

"Father, we'll get her back..." Merula said sweetly.

He nodded. "I know, child... I just _wish_..."

"You did the right thing by coming to us, Mayor." D's eyes grew distant. "Vampire lords are not known for keeping their promises... to _anyone_..."

Stacy blinked. _What does _that_ mean...?_

"We'll start first thing in the morning," D finished.

D made his way back to his room, pouring over and partially memorizing Merula's map to the vampire lord's castle and her instructions. The mayor's daughter had insisted she come along but D said he'd think about it... One daughter to worry about rescue was plenty, he secretly thought.

"I hope you're not considering bringing the witch along..." his symbiote remarked.

"No," D answered, almost adding, _Satisfied?_

"D, how do you know?" Stacy's voice interrupted, coming up behind him. "How do you _know_ vampire lords don't keep their word? What _happened_ to you to make you so bitter towards your own k- vampires," she amended quickly, glancing around for eavesdroppers.

D unlocked his door and left it open for her to follow.

She closed the door behind them as he dropped his scabbard - with sword - on the bed and removed his cloak.

"Placidia might still be alive, and if we get involved we just might make matters worse..."

"Hear that? She's worse than you, D," the symbiote remarked.

"Be quiet," he muttered then turned to Stacy. "She's not alive. More likely she's been turned and Sertius is simply keeping her out of sight in order to get what he wants."

"But, D, you don't _know_," Stacy repeated, exasperated. "You _can't_ know..."

"What would you _have_ me do?" D snapped.

"Demand to _see_ Placidia in return for some of the horses..."

D watched her silently then turned away, removing his hat, fingering the pin in it. "My mother," he said.

"What?" Stacy asked quietly.

"She fell in love with a vampire, a count. He promised to keep her forever safe... One night one of his kind broke into our home and killed her..."

No sound came from her end for a moment. "D, I had no idea..." came her sympathetic tone.

D eyed her through long hair. "_That_ is why vampires can never be trusted."

She watched him with warm moss-green eyes. "I trust _you_."

D wouldn't acknowledge that, even with a change of expression. "You should get some rest. They won't attack again tonight, not after losing so many of their own... We've won... for now."

Stacy crossed her arms, leaning against the door. "You are so damned sure of yourself..."

D met her gaze. "I have to be."

"And what if you're wrong?" she countered.

D turned his gaze to the moonlit window. "I'm not."

He felt Stacy's gaze on him. "Well, for both our sakes let's hope not," she bit. "I don't think we have much luck left..." The door slammed, and D turned.

"Nice girl," the symbiote said sarcastically.

_Naive_... was D's first thought, but that didn't make her ignorant...

D watched the door a moment then settled back against the pillows, and before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

Morning was a welcomed sight, though slightly chilly.

Stacy had read about the phenomenon in one of her books, where one day the air would be warm and the next, especially after a rainstorm, cold. They called it... a "Front."

Stacy huddled under the black cloak Merula had given her "as part of their payment..."

_"It'll be chilly up north. If that is where you are bound..."_ Merula had said.

_"It is,"_ Stacy had answered, accepting the garb graciously. _"Thanks."_

_"Why would you go there, where vampires abound? I mean, I understand D... but why you?"_

Stacy had moistened her lips hesitantly. _"I'm not welcome anywhere else..."_

_"You're welcomed _here_."_

_"Trust me, Merula... You won't want me..."_

Merula hadn't pressed the matter, and Stacy hated having to avoid it. But while there existed a conflict between humans and supernaturals - a rightful one at that - the humans would simply have no tolerance for those that fell between... dhampirs, fairies, half fairies, wood spirits... and sorcerers...

Red ninnied as D mounted Shadow Fright, the urge to herd strong.

Merula held her reins, patting her muzzle. "Good luck." She saluted him with two fingers.

D nodded to her and looked back over his shoulder at Stacy.

Stacy nodded once and that was enough.

D righted himself in the saddle and the gates opened.

Shadow Fright neighed and they galloped off.

"May the stars guide you true even in daylight..." Stacy blew on the flower petals in her cupped hand, sending pink confetti into the wind and outside the city walls before the gates closed once more, mentally cursing him out for his stubbornness.

"I wish he'd agreed to bring someone along..." Merula uttered.

"D's not used to working with other people... Sometimes I think he's on a suicide mission..."

"I know how he feels..."

Stacy turned surprised eyes Merula's way but Merula just stared at nothing. "I'd give my life for my sister's..."

Stacy started reluctantly. "Merula... She may not ever come back... not as you knew her... Be careful."

Merula refocused her eyes and looked at Stacy. She nodded. Then, after a pause, she sighed, "Well, then... Perhaps, I should show you around the town..."

"Actually... I thinking about outside of it."

Merula straightened. "We are _not_ following D..."

Stacy dismissed it with a flick of the wrist. "No, not D. Colt mentioned last night a place where you find horses. I'd like to see it."

Merula tensed. "The Field? We've not sent anyone that way for many moons..."

"All the same, if that's where you get the horses, I want to see it. It might help D... If you don't want to come..."

"No," Merula stopped her. "I'll take you. I know the way. Just let me get Red settled and we'll ride out together... Anything that will help your friend..."

Shadow Fright came to a halt by the cliff face, and D scanned the boulders, searching for the small opening that would take them up the back way into the castle.

At last he spotted it and motioned Shadow Fright onward.

His left hand came up of its own accord, and a pair of eyes took in each cobwebbed shadowy corner of either side of the long winding narrow passage. "Pretty big lapse of security if you ask me..." the symbiote remarked.

"Keep looking."

"My, aren't _we_ in a testy mood today..." The eyes rolled. "Perhaps you'd feel better if _I_ played the dhampir while _you_ be the hand... I'm doing the best that I can..."

D ignored him.

They approached the end of the tunnel and entered a dimly blue-tinted room. On the far wall a woman was sprawled face down on the cobblestone floor, wrists shackled to the wall. Long blonde hair cascaded over ragged clothes.

D's eyes softened somewhat as he dismounted and walked carefully up to her to kneel beside her.

Pale thin fingers slid yellow hair aside to look at her neck.

She'd been bitten, and the wound looked old.

D exhaled. His fears had been realized. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, slipping his hand over to his knife. The woman he'd come to rescue was gone, he tried to reason to himself. She was no more than Lord Sertius' fledgling now... He would make it quick and as painless as possible...

A delicate hand gripped his wrist with the strength of someone who had just taken hold of a ledge. The woman's eyelashes fluttered and pale blue eyes opened slightly. "Am I dreaming...?" Her voice was dry and devoid of energy.

D felt his heart clench as human sympathy won over his supernatural impassiveness. "Did you drink... drink of his blood...?" He dared to hope.

Her pale brow wrinkled somewhat. "No... He never offered... Who are you...?"

D sheathed his knife. "I am called D. Your sister, Merula, sent me here to rescue you, Placidia. Can you walk?"

"My sister... How is she?"

"Worried. Now, please, we must leave here..."

"I don't know if I can..." A tear escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheek.

"She's malnourished and dehydrated..." the hand reported. "She's lucky she's held on for _this_ long..."

"Stay still," D said. "I'll try to pick the locks..."

"You needn't got through so much trouble," a new voice boomed.

D looked up as the young slick-haired vampire lord stepped down the dungeon stairs, holding in his hand a blue crystal like the ones that lit the room...

"You won't make it out of here... _alive_."

________________


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ Vampire Hunter D belongs to Urban Vision, Streamline Pictures, Hideyuki Kikuchi (Asashi Sonorama), etc. No copyright infringement intended; this fic is merely for the enjoyment of fans. This story is mostly based off the first Vampire Hunter D movie (1985).

**Curse of the Count**  
Evil Overlady

- Chapter 3 -

D watched Sertius, his right hand poised to come up and snatch his sword.

Placidia shifted her weight onto her hands and struggled to sit up.

"I heard of _you_, D," Lord Sertius continued. "Had I known you were in the area I would've sent more men. You must not have been hunting vampires lately..."

"I wasn't," D confirmed, remembering the nixie and how he'd met Stacy. And he hoped the girl was staying out of the trouble...

The vampire lord narrowed his eyes. "No matter... There's a high bounty on your head... The other lords would be pleased if I were to possess it..."

D drew. "I believe that action would be more of an investment than you, yourself could afford..."

The vampire just smirked. "Indeed..." His blue stone glowed and sent D flying backwards into a wall.

"No!" Placidia screamed, tugging on her chains.

Shadow Fright whinnied and rushed forward.

Sertius turned his blast on him, sending the cyber stallion against another wall. A few sparks flew and it crumpled, unconscious.

"Shadow Fright!" D yelled and tried to pull up his sword, but something held him there.

"Stop!" Placidia pled, tears streaming down her face. "_Please_. I'll do anything you want. I'll _stay_ with you for all eternity... Just don't hurt them!"

Sertius turned glowing red eyes on her. "You serve _one_ purpose, girl... to make your father do as I ask, nothing else..."

"Llaw..." D grunted, trying to lift his left hand.

Finally, the face showed and it smiled before its mouth and sucking in the energy.

The blue glow faded and Sertius blinked in surprise.

D yelled and brought his sword down on the man's hand holding the stone, severing it.

The lord cried out in pain and cradled his bleeding stump.

D rushed past him, stopped in front of Placidia. With equally strong strokes he broke the chains with his sword. "Come on!" he yelled, sheathing his sword and yanking her to her feet.

Shadow Fright regained consciousness and wobbled to a standing position.

D helped the girl aboard and climbed on himself as the lord, sobbing, searched the chamber for his missing hand.

D risked a glance back at him but killing him would have to wait. The rest of the castle was already rousing, and he had to get the mayor's daughter to safety... "Ha!" he yelled, slapping the reins against the stallion's neck.

The sun beat down on D and the girl mercilessly. Placidia shielded her unadjusted eyes, taking comfort in the shade of his cloak.

Shadow Fright wasn't fairing too well either. D could use see the foam forming around his mouth and hear the whines and crackles of malfunctioning mechanics.

Unfortunately, it was wide open plain from the castle to the town. There would be no shade to rest in.

D hugged the girl close and he could feel sweat on both of them.

A cloudy day, the half vampire could handle... but not this endless blue sky, bright sun, and flat land...

D could feel the heat draining him... and he fell.

Shadow Fright whinnied in alarm and stopped.

"D!"

Placidia jumped off the horse to kneel beside him. "D, wake up. Wake up, _please_..." She turned her gaze to her surroundings, shading her eyes. It was no use. She'd been in that dark cave for too long... Who knew what other sunlight sensitivities she suffered from those vampire bites... She was as blind as a bat.

"Somebody help us!" she yelled and the effort weakened her even further. She buried her face in her knees... "Please..." She wept.

________________


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ Vampire Hunter D belongs to Urban Vision, Streamline Pictures, Hideyuki Kikuchi (Asashi Sonorama), etc. No copyright infringement intended; this fic is merely for the enjoyment of fans. This story is mostly based off the first Vampire Hunter D movie (1985).

**Curse of the Count**  
Evil Overlady

- Chapter 4 -

Something wet touched Placidia's lips, and she woke up. A shadow loomed over her, but the sun wasn't quite as high. "Drink," a gruffy man's voice came. "...It's water."

Placidia gasped and grabbed the canteen in both hands, immersing her parched mouth in its ambrosia sweetness.

The bearded man turned to D and shook his shoulder. "Hey... You all right there...?"

D slowly stirred and eyed the man suspiciously.

The man nodded. "Good. I was afraid I'd have to haul your carcass over to the nearest town. You looked dead."

D sat up. "So I'm told..."

"You can have the water after her."

Placidia stopped mid-sip and blushed, relinquishing the canteen.

The man handed it to D. "Here."

"Thank you," D answered sincerely and drank.

"You folks are damn lucky I found you. It's not a good idea to be wandering the flats this late in the day. _I_ was 'cause I was looking for a particular town, Engleberg. Can either of you point me in the right direction?"

D nodded and shared his water with Shadow Fright, who drank eagerly.

The man looked like he was about to object but didn't say anything...

"We're heading in that direction," D continued. "I am D, and this is Placidia Hanoch, the mayor's daughter."

The man's eyes widened incredulously. "Well, I'll be! You found her _alive_?"

Placidia lowered her eyes shyly.

"We got lucky," D said. "I didn't catch _your_ name..."

"I am Dmitri Vulpas."

Placidia looked up and past him at his brown cyber horse. "Your mount is just like _D's_."

"He's a DL5. My fourth one... I'm a vampire hunter." Dmitri turned his gaze slowly to D. "And... I'm guessing you're one too..."

"You must be the one Mayor Hanoch sent word to..." D noted. "I'm afraid there's been a case of mistaken identity... I've already been hired."

Dmitri narrowed his eyes. "Did you slay the lord?"

"No," D answered honestly. "Lord Sertius is very much alive..."

"Then there's still a job to be done... I'll speak with the mayor. If _you_ would lead the way."

D sighed and helped himself to his feet and then helped Placidia.

Merula guided her champagne-colored horse, Tauk, to the top of the hill and stopped. Stacy came up alongside her on Foxfire, a white gelding with black speckles.

"This is it," Merula reported. "It shouldn't be too much farther now..." She urged Tauk onward.

Stacy glanced over her shoulder where the town disappeared and followed...

The grass was tall, almost up to their stirrups. Stacy scanned their surroundings, but not a horse was in sight...

The sun was getting lower in the sky. _I didn't expect it to take this long... They must've made their way here during the night... which would explain why they hardly ever come here..._

Some commotion sounded off to one side and Stacy and Merula turned their horses towards the source.

The grass parted and in the nest of flattened vegetation lay a pinto and a butter yellow foal. They opened their eyes when Stacy and Merula approached.

Stacy looked around. "She must've just given birth..."

Merula smiled and nodded. "And what a beautiful baby it is..." she said to the pinto sweetly.

A wind blew their direction, and Stacy suddenly felt the icy feeling of dread. "Merula, we must go..."

Merula had dismounted and approached the foal with rope and a handful of oats. "In a moment... Oh, Father would be so pleased to see you..."

"_Now._"

"But, Stacy, we just got here. What could possibly..."

"Roar!" a furry shape of teeth and claws launched out of the grass and onto the champagne hore's back.

"Tauk!" Merula shrilled in alarm.

The horse went down in a spray of blood.

Stacy yanked on Foxfire's reins as he started to panic, twisting them around to meet their attackers.

Another fanged-and-clawed beast launched for her. Stacy yanked out her knife and slit its throat, letting it fall past her.

Stacy turned to another one, green eyes narrowed. She spread her fingers. "_Ice._"

The creature froze and landed like a rock.

A thin rope sailed through the air and lassoed Stacy, pulling taught on her shoulders, and yanked her off the horse and into the grass.

One of the animals was on top of her, fangs bare.

"_Stop!_" a man's voice commanded.

It closed its mouth and looked up.

Stacy followed its gaze to the man holding the other end of the rope atop a black horse whose eyes glowed red. "Master wants _this_ one alive..."

Stacy balled her fists, struggling in her binds. There was something woven _into_ the rope... keeping her from using her magic...

"Kill the other one. Tie her to the gelding. We'll send a message to the mayor... He chose the other daughter..."

"No!" Stacy launched to her feet.

The man yanked back on the rope, sending her to the ground. She hit her head on a rock and passed out.

The watchman in town looked up as a ghostly white horse trotted towards the gates, a bundle on its shoulders.

Dark eyes widened and he went and rang the bell. "Mayor! Mayor! Come quick! It's Foxfire!"

The mayor rushed out of his house, the two hunters and his daughter flanking him.

The watchman hurried with the wheel to open the gates.

The Mayor ran out and took the speckled white horse's reins, calming him as he turned to the bundle. "Merula!"

Placidia pushed past D. "Sister!"

D's heart clenched. He feared what they would discover...

"No!" the man cried madly. "My daughter! Sertius, you _bastard_!"

D took the note strapped to the gelding and written in blood. _"You made your choice. The other still lives. Four horses for her at dawn at the Field."_

Dmitri read over his shoulder. "I'll rid us of that scum-sucking lowlife once and for all..."

"Wait," D said in monotone. He slipped his hands over the woman's neck. He placed two fingers firmly behind her jawline. And waited. "She still has a pulse."

"A what?" Dmitri asked.

D brought out his knife and cut her bindings, dumping her onto his shoulder. "Bring a doctor," he ordered Placidia. To the mayor he said, "Take me to the clinic."

"This way." The mayor pointed.

Dmitri took the white horse's reins and followed.

At the clinic, D set her on the bed and started tearing the place apart looking for towels to stop the bleeding.

"What magic is this...?" the mayor asked. "My daughter lives?"

"For the moment," D explained. "We need to get her breathing again... Put your lips over her lips and breathe into her. Be careful none of the air escapes."

"What?"

"Do it. And rub her vigerously like you're trying to warm her..."

The father slowly did as asked.

"I found the doctor," Placidia announced, hand behind a man's back.

"Good. Where are the towels?"

"In that cabinet." The doctor pointed.

Dmitri watched the father for a bit then joined D, pulling out towels and bringing them over to the woman to brace against her bleeding neck.

D put a hand to her shoulder. "Merula... Blackbird... come back to us..." he said softly.

Suddenly, she let out with a loud gasp and started coughing.

"Merula!" her father cried.

"Sister!" Placidia cried as well and joined him.

Dmitri put a hand on D's shoulder. "You are a wizard..."

"No," D corrected. "Merely educated."

The mayor looked up from sobbing. "I... owe you more than I can pay..."

D nodded solemnly. "You owe Stacy. She'd been right about Placidia all along..."

"We'll get her back," Dmitri said. "Our vampire lord has to grapple with _two_ hunters _now_..."

D shook his head. "We'll need more than a pair of hunters. We'll need..." He looked at the mayor. "...a distraction."

The mayor spoke quietly. "The four horses..."

"D, you can't..." Merula rasped. "I love those creatures..."

D put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I won't let any harm befall them..." He turned to the mayor. "Shadow Fright is in need of repairs." He looked at Dmitri. "And I doubt your DL5 will fair much better against his magic stone..." He turned back to the mayor. "It's unlikely that he'll harm the biological horses he so desires..."

The mayor nodded slowly.

"We'll need six of your best," D continued. "I'll take the four to him. Dmitri can sneak in the back way and find Stacy. He shouldn't know about _you_ yet," he told the hunter.

"_I_ don't know what she _looks_ like..."

"But I do." Colt stood in the doorway, rifle in his hands.

Merula held her father's hand for support. "Colt, stay out of this..." she groaned.

"No, Merula." Colt stood his ground. "They don't know their way around your father's horses like I do, and I'm partly to blame for Stacy _going_ out to the Field. I will _not_ let her down."

"I'm not guiltless either, Colt... She knew the risk..."

D saw the look in his eyes. He'd had a similar look in his own eyes when a vampire count abducted a woman he cared very much about... _Doris..._ D placed a hand on Merula's shoulder. "I'll look after him."

"But D..."

D ignored her and looked the young cowboy straight in the eyes. "Stay with the horses. They're key to this plan. Lose them and we risk losing Stacy. Understood? ... Let's ride."

________________


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_ Vampire Hunter D belongs to Urban Vision, Streamline Pictures, Hideyuki Kikuchi (Asashi Sonorama), etc. No copyright infringement intended; this fic is merely for the enjoyment of fans. This story is mostly based off the first Vampire Hunter D movie (1985).

**Curse of the Count**  
Evil Overlady

- Chapter 5 -

Stacy came to in a dimly lit blue-hued room, shackled to the wall, the back of her head sticky from where she'd hit the rock.

"Impressive, isn't it?" a smooth man's voice sounded. He had one hand over his wrist and smiled at her. He removed the hand and she watched tendons and skin grow back into place.

"Uh... ugh..." Stacy turned her head and threw up.

The man laughed. "You haven't been around vampires long, have you, witch?"

She wiped off her mouth as best she could.

"No, of course not. In vampire country your kind is all but extinct... You're a threat to us, a means for the humans to fight back." He stepped over to her as he spoke and slid a cold finger from the newly healed hand down her cheek. "Your blood, however, is so much sweeter..."

She jerked her face away.

He laughed again and walked away.

"How are you holding me here?" she demanded.

He spread his arms, taking in the expanse of the room. "There's an enchantment here, _very_ old. It absorbs all supernatural powers... much like your vampire hunter's demon friend..." He smiled evilly. "I've killed many witches here. Locked them in this dungeon until they ultimately died of a broken soul, like a rose denied sunlight... You don't have to be among them, Stacy... Join me. What's more fearsome than a vampire with a witch on his side. The other vampire lords will fear you... worship you... make you queen..."

"_That's_ what this is all about..." Stacy realized. "You're fighting other vampires... You want to become _count_."

"And _you_, my dear, can become countess..."

"Forget it. You know, D was right? Your kind are all the same - blood-sucking, power-hungry _murderers_..."

"No..." He shook his head. "Not all of us... There is one who believes we should coexist with humans... that our purpose is to _become_ more... human..."

"Who?"

"The one D's been looking for... his father."

Stacy's breath caught in her throat. "His father..."

He laughed. "Ha-ha! Yes. Didn't he tell you? He made a pact with that little thing in his hand to lead him to his father... so he can kill him. We vampire lords are just target practice for his _true_ goal..."

"To avenge his mother..." Stacy breathed.

"Arianna, the Fair, was... a remarkable woman... Her death brings sorrow to us all... She was the only human to truly love us for what we are... I doubt we'll ever know the fool who killed her. ...But - that's behind us now. My responsibility is to the Count and to protect the Count I must dispatch with any and all of his would-be assasins... including his son... and all who ally with him."

"Wait. There's been a huge misunderstanding..."

Someone pounded on the door.

"What is it?"

"It's D, milord. He's on the Field. He's brought the horses."

________________


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:_ Vampire Hunter D belongs to Urban Vision, Streamline Pictures, Hideyuki Kikuchi (Asashi Sonorama), etc. No copyright infringement intended; this fic is merely for the enjoyment of fans. This story is mostly based off the first Vampire Hunter D movie (1985).

**Curse of the Count**  
Evil Overlady

- Chapter 6 -

The shadowy form Sertius recognized as D sat atop a dark-brown horse with black mane and tail and one white sock. His dark cape flowed in the false dawn sky... His wide-brimmed hat was drawn low over his eyes. Four other healthy horses were beside him, long reins drawn into his hands.

Sertius stepped confidently out of the shadows. "I knew you'd show... Terribly sorry about the blonde girl's sister. I know how you _hate_ watching humans in your charge die..."

"Where's Stacy?" came his usual low voice.

"She'll be along... Let's talk shop..."

Dmitri clung to a stone wall corner, experienced eyes slicing the darkness. "Shouldn't be far now..." He motioned his dark-clothed companion to follow as he took the lead, crossbow at the ready.

The blue crystals forming a chandelier in an opening in the ceiling were slowly pulsing, and Stacy could feel herself getting weaker by the minute...

She ran her fingers along the chains, testing their strength.

There were key holes in the shackles.

She bent her head forward and found a bobby pin.

Numb fingers fiddled with the lock.

The guard outside made a small noise, and something heavy hit the ground.

The distraction made Stacy loose the lockpick down a crack in the floor. "_Damn_ it..."

The door lock clicked and two men entered the room, one with graying hair and beard. The other had a black scarf tied around his face and head.

"Who are you? I'll scream. I swear I will-"

The scarfed man quickly caught up to her and clamped a covered hand over her mouth. "Stacy, it's me..." he said softly.

Stacy's eyes widened.

"I'm not _interested_ in talking," the low voice under the hat continued. "And I suggest you tell your sniper to lower his weapon." The hat brim lifted, letting new sunlight shine on the face of a young cowboy. "I'm not really D," Colt told him.

Sertius gasped. "It's a _trick_!"

The man from the tower screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Very perceptive of you, Lord Sertius!" D saluted from the tower, Stacy standing beside him, his silk scarf trailing in her fingers.

"And now justice will have its way," Dmitri added.

Colt pulled out his rifle and fired, hitting Sertius right in the heart with his silver-tipped, rock salt-filled slug as the sun clawed its way over the distant horizon.

"This is for the people of Engleberg..."

Stacy averted her eyes as the sunlight turned the lord to ash.

D held her close, stroking her trembling body. "It's over..."

________________


	7. Epilogue

_A/N:_ Vampire Hunter D belongs to Urban Vision, Streamline Pictures, Hideyuki Kikuchi (Asashi Sonorama), etc. No copyright infringement intended; this fic is merely for the enjoyment of fans. This story is mostly based off the first Vampire Hunter D movie (1985).

**Curse of the Count**  
Evil Overlady

- Epilogue -

D greeted Shadow Fright like an old friend, hugging him close, untangling his mane as the cyber horse nibbled his shoulder affectionately.

Colt wiped his hands off a rag. "Good as new... I have a way with cyber horses as well..."

Stacy looked wistfully at the half vampire and the half horse...

"You're... going with him... Aren't you..."

Stacy finally looked his way.

"Engleberg's a nice place. Nicer now that there are no vampires around," Colt prodded.

Stacy lowered her head. "I know but... I'm not ready to have a home yet... I know you have feelings for me, Colt... And I... have feelings for you too... but my journey isn't completed. D _needs_ me..." She lowered her voice to just below a whisper. "...even more than I realized..." She turned quickly and kissed Colt on the cheek.

He grabbed and held her still, brown eyes burrowing into her own gaze. He touched a finger to her chin and ever so slowly guided her into a passionate kiss.

D watched Stacy and Colt for a while then climbed onto his horse. The Hanochs came out to wish him fare well.

Merula had a bulky bandage on her neck, but she seemed remarkably in otherwise good health. She came over to him and stroked Shadow Fright's neck. "I owe you my life," she said to D. "If ever you have need of me..."

D bent down and cupped her hand in his. "I know just who to ask."

She nodded and stepped aside for her father. "Here are those supplies you asked for..." he said. "Food, water, extra clothing, and copies of our best maps... Are you sure there isn't more we can do for you? Gold? Silver?"

"I have enough." D nodded to him.

The mayor sighed. "Well, then... I guess it's best of luck to you..."

"Your name will live on in the stories we tell to our children," Placidia added. "And our children's children..."

"True immortality..." He met Placidia's gaze. "Make sure your children know that as well..."

"We found the colt and mare after we rescued your friend," the mayor got in. "We've decided to name them D and Stacy." He smiled. "If you don't mind..."

"I am honored." D bowed his head. "Fare you well..."

"Safe journey," Mayor Hanoch returned.

"Let's go, Shadow Fright..."

"Good-bye!" the villagers shouted.

D heard a gasp under the noise then, "D, wait!"

D had gotten to the gates out of earshot of the populace when he stopped.

"I'm coming with you," Stacy stated, slinging her bag onto the back of D's saddle.

D grabbed it. "You'd be safer here."

"Damn right I'd be safer here! Since when was _that_ part of the equation! You _need_ me."

D wouldn't yield. "_Colt_ needs you. This journey is mine alone."

"_Wrong._ This journey concerns _everyone_. You're making a difference, D. Can't you see that? There's more going on here than your own personal _vendetta_."

D guided them outside the gates and far enough away from the town so the watchman couldn't hear them easily. "What are you talking about..."

"Sertius told me about your father."

That caught D's interest. "Where is he?"

Stacy sighed. "He didn't say. D, listen to me. The vampire who killed your mother _wasn't_ working for your father. More likely he was a rogue. Don't you see? You're making this trek for _nothing_."

"He's a vampire." He turned away.

Stacy pulled him back. "And so are _you_! ... part of you anyway... Look at Shadow Fright. Does he fault machines or the wild beasts we see on the range for _his_ fallacies? You have to _live_ with who you _are_!" Tears cloaked her eyes, and she released him. "_I_ have to live with who _I_ am... I wish I didn't have magic, that I could just live like normal people... but I can't, and I have to deal with that. You can't look at yourself as 'cursed by a count.' You just have to learn that it's something you have to contend with for the rest of your life and learn to move on... or else you'll really be alone... even from yourself..."

D thought a moment and lowered his hand.

Stacy looked up, surprised, and took it.

He swung her around to the back and motioned Shadow Fright onward again.

"He would make a good husband," D said after a pause.

"D... I'm not ready to be thinking about husbands and settling down, okay?" Stacy buried her head in his cloak, hiding the blush.

"Life is short," D argued.

"And yours will be _shorter_ if you keep it _up_..." she growled.

D laughed softly.

Stacy smiled and gave a short chuckle.

They rode off into the rising sun.

- The End -


End file.
